1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable devices, and more particularly, to a portable device which is capable of communicating with an external device and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When a user uses electronic devices, mobility has been an important issue. Recently, a variety of portable devices having performance corresponding to a desktop computer as well as cellular phones have been on sale. A user can use electronic information while in motion as the devices decrease in size and weight.
In addition to a basic function such as data transmission and reception, the portable devices perform various functions, thereby increasing use thereof. Especially, users use portable devices having high mobility to control other electronic devices. To this end, technology for providing a convenient user interface is needed.